Tarzan and the Huntress
| starring = Johnny Weissmuller Brenda Joyce Johnny Sheffield Patricia Morison | director = Kurt Neumann | producer = Sol Lesser Kurt Neumann | cinematography = Archie Stout | editing = Merrill G. White | music = Paul Sawtell | distributor = RKO Radio Pictures Inc. | released = }} | runtime = 72 mins. | language = English | country = United States }} Tarzan and the Huntress (1947) is an adventure film starring Johnny Weissmuller in his eleventh outing as Tarzan. Brenda Joyce makes the third of five appearances as Jane and Johnny Sheffield marks his eighth and final appearance as Boy. Patricia Morison and Barton MacLane co-star. The film was produced by Sol Lesser and Kurt Neumann, written by Jerry Gruskin and Rowland Leigh (based on characters created by Edgar Rice Burroughs) and directed by Kurt Neumann. It was released on April 5, 1947.http://www.erbzine.com/mag6/0627.html Plot Due to a shortage of animals in American zoos following World War II, Tanya Rawlins (Patricia Morison), a big-game "huntress," Carl Marley (John Warburton), her financial backer and Paul Weir (Barton MacLane), a cruel trail boss, are given permission by King Farrod (Charles Trowbridge), to capture a male and female of each species of animal on his land. In a subplot, Oziri (Ted Hecht), nephew to King Farrod, colludes with Weir to allow him to trap more animals than bargained for. He also has Weir's men kill King Farrod and his son, Prince Suli (Maurice Tauzin), in order for him to take over the throne. Farrod is shot in the back and killed, and Suli is thrown into a pit full of crocodiles, but, unknown to all watching, he lands on a hidden ledge and is knocked unconscious. Boy (Johnny Sheffield) trades two lion cubs to the trappers for a flashlight. When Tarzan (Johnny Weissmuller) finds out, he returns the flashlight, retrieves the cubs, and calls all the animals from King Farrod's land across the river to his part of the jungle. When the hunters begin trapping on his side of the river, Tarzan and Boy sneak into their camp at night, take their guns and hide them in a cave behind a waterfall. They then begin to systematically release all the trapped animals from their cages. Cheeta inadvertently reveals the location of the cache of weapons to Rawlins and her safari. Prince Suli is able to make his way through the jungle, and is found by Tarzan. Tarzan, Boy and a herd of elephants defeat both the usurping nephew and the huntress, but the latter escapes on board a plane. Selected cast * Johnny Weissmuller as Tarzan * Brenda Joyce as Jane * Johnny Sheffield as Boy * Patricia Morison as Tanya Rawlins, unscrupulous big game huntress * Barton MacLane as Paul Weir, villainous trail boss * John Warburton as Carl Marley, backer of Rawlins' expedition * Charles Trowbridge as King Farrod * Ted Hecht as Prince Ozira * Wallace Scott as 'Smitty' Smithers Production notes A character arc throughout the film is Boy's acceptance of adult responsibilities. In one line of dialogue Tarzan says, "Boy man now." Sheffield was sixteen when the film was released and producer Sol Lesser thought he had outgrown the role of a cute boy, so the character did not appear in further films. References * Essoe, Gabe. Tarzan of The Movies, 1968, published by The Citadel Press. External links * * * Category:1947 films Category:1940s adventure films Category:1940s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American fantasy films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Kurt Neumann Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Tarzan films Category:Films produced by Sol Lesser